Question: Omar has driven his car for a total of $66$ kilometers since he started driving daily. He has been driving $6$ kilometers each day. For how many days has Omar been driving?
The number of days that Omar has been driving is the total number of kilometers driven divided by the number of kilometers driven each day. $66\text{ kilometers} \div 6\text{ kilometers per day} = \text{number of days driving}$ $66\text{ kilometers} \div 6\text{ kilometers per day} = 11\text{ days}$